bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sulov
"Because He accepts existence, He is a god. And a god can kill His shadow." -Sulov, regarding himself Sulov is an exile of Onu-Koro and former Ussalry commander and Wanderer's Company member. He is currently a member of the Toa Maru. Abilities Excellent Physicality Sulov's physical capabilities are notably high for Toa due to his practice, as fast as a Toa's form allows. His strength is also superior to that of an untrained Po-Toa due to his element and strenuous lifestyle. Engineer As a former Onu-Koroan, Sulov has a degree of skill in engineering. He can use his shovel to dig and entrench. To what extent these skills in construction stretch, however, remain to be seen. Master of Weapons Saperka Sulov's main melee weapon is the Ussalry's entrenching tool. He has sliced through ice and bifurcated nui-rama with it, displaying great skill with the weapon's use as an axe. He has also shown enough skill when throwing the weapon that he can accurately hit a small section of tread on a muaka from maximum throwing distance. Sulov has a high level of skill with using the tool as a shield to protect himself from projectiles or blows. Polearms Sulov has a good history with polearms and the spears and lances related to them, wielding lances in the Ussalry from an expert couched position. His skill with a rahkstaff is enough that he can rely upon it as a primary weapon. Crossbows Sulov has enough skill with the crossbow to use a repeating version at maximum speed and with enough accuracy to aim for a body's chest with only its eyes visible. It is unknown if he has greater of lesser skill with other types. Pistol Sulov is well-trained in usage of the pistol. As evidenced by his defense during the skirmish with rahkshi in Ta-Wahi, he has garnered a quick draw and excellent aim from practice. Knives Sulov has enough skill with a knife to comfortably wield one as a backup weapon. He is stated to know the Hammer and Reverse grips, though the extent to which he can use them in these grips is unknown. Swords Sulov has also used swords on occasion, preferring heavy sabers. He demonstrated his skill in the slaying of a Manas with a szabla. Rider As a former Ussalry member, Sulov is skilled enough that he can ride Ussals using his legs and body language alone. He can effectively fight while mounted as well. Skilled Unarmed Combatant Sulov practices an Onu-Koroan martial art specializing in grappling and throws. He is steadily hybridizing it with that of other forms of unarmed combat on Mata Nui for strikes and more parries. His skill in this is quite apparent, as he used it in the Hive Assault to grapple with nui-rama and later in the jungle to avoid a muaka's paws. Strategist Exhibited throughout his fights, a prime example being his outwitting of Oru through analysis, Sulov displays an excellent tactical knowhow and intuition. He also has great skill on the strategy level of planning, as shown by his devastating charges during the Nui-Rama Hive Assault. Survivalist Sulov has enough survival skill to live for weeks in Le-Wahi alone. He has been shown to be capable of creating fires, huts, and provisions for this purpose and using a knife for skinning and butchering. Any other skills Sulov has in the realm of survival are unknown. Elemental Skill Sulov has extremely refined elemental control due to his practice regimen. He is adept in the creation of weapons and armor via the use of Earth. Weapons and Equipment Fighting Style Appearance Body Sulov is a hunched toa, but drawn to his full height he is a veritable titan-both tall and toned with broad shoulders. The commander wears a segmented set of dark plate armor granting coverage to nearly all of his body. His overall appearance is handsome in a simply aesthetic and practical way, if lacking in conventional and more attractive beauty. Kanohi Like his plate armor, his Kimi is military-grade and curved for maximum protection against blows. It provides an excellent field of vision. Its jaw is square and robust. Its two most prominent and defining features, however, are conflicting. Sulov has extremely defined cheekbones that can give his face a hollow or menacing look, while wide and opaque emerald eyes can appear childlike in spite of the intelligence lurking in them. Both the aforementioned traits are commonly found in Onu-Matoran and have only been magnified by his toa form. Personality Biography Early Life Sulov was born into the Koskium family of Onu-Koro. As the only young male of the impoverished family, he was raised in the hopes of being its breadwinner in the Ussalry. During his late adolescence in this period, he first met Gavarm and Reordin Saporta in travels to Ga-Koro. He entered training at the earliest possible age and subsequently the guard. For leadership on the battlefield, Sulov was promoted to Squadron Commander. He performed exceedingly well even when experimental weaponry and armor was given to his squadron and minimized casualties. Sulov's resolve in not quitting his job in the face of superiors angry at the existence of a lower-class officer, and his combat success, slowly began to revolutionize the force. Later on in his career, Sulov was on a joint mission with the Ga-Koro Marines when he was seriously injured. The matoran stayed in the hospital for several days recuperating and befriended the Ga-Matoran Daylah in that duration. Returning to Onu-Koro, Sulov stayed in this military and relationship position for a time. End of an Ace Day 1 Waking from a nightmare in which he was forced to choose between his loved ones and the island, Sulov collected the members of 7th Squadron, recruiting Uyism to fulfill the role of its Combat Engineer as he did so. The team headed to the area before Turaga Whenua's hut for a briefing. However, the distraught miner Goolu soon interrupted their various activities with a plea for the squadron's aid in combating a "monster" which had slaughtered all his fellows. Sulov swiftly ordered the squadron to assist the matoran and followed him to the scene of the crime. There they encountered Hiemalis in a brief skirmish that demonstrated his powers of Ice and Necromancy along with his cruelty, and Kol was stolen from the crew while Goolu was slain. Symbolically taking up Kol's saperka, 7th Squadron headed back to Onu-Koro, where Sulov reported the happening to Whenua and obtained a brief leave from active duty for his squadron to prepare for combat against Hiemalis. Leaving Whenua's hut, Sulov met ILS representatives Trakuda and Alfon, who asked him for any aid he could provide to the Nui-Rama Hive assault. Sulov pledged his squadron and moved to gather its members. While searching for Tarnok within the Great Mine, a series of explosions demolished a portion of the structure, causing Sulov to be trapped within a pile of rubble with his left hand stuck beneath a plinth. Sulov verbally located Uyism and Tarnok in the mine and brought them to his location within an hour. Realizing that his hand could not be removed from beneath the plinth lest the rubble it held up crush him, he ordered Tarnok to amputate the appendage. The wound was shortly given a tourniquet made of his cut muaka-hide cloak and Sulov was taken to a nearby hospital, along with other injured survivors of the blast. Sulov awoke in several hours, having fallen unconscious shortly after his amputation, and quelled a squabble between Arkom and Gavarm regarding his state. He convinced Arkom to let him remain in his position in the Ussalry and aid in the attack on the Hive. Shortly thereafter, Reordin arrived for a brief visit, reaffirming that 7th Squadron would participate within the assault. Sulov headed to the Ussalry Stables to saddle with his squadron and found two others had volunteered for the attack, their leaders allowing him command of all three. The regiment-and-a-half headed off to Le-Wahi for the assault. Day 2 The Ussalry contingent marched through the Le-Koro highway to Le-Koro for a brief rest stop. Sulov took the time to visit Matan and Natan, quickly refitting Kol's saperka into a prosthetic shovel-blade in place of his hand. The three squadrons then marched to Pala-Koro. There, Sulov reunited with Reordin and Mussiki and met Madrihk and Kethrye as the coalition of warriors began to plan the assault. When the assault began, Sulov led his regiment-and-a-half from Pala-Koro towards the Nui-Rama Hive on the left of the other ground forces, as Kethrye had ordered. But the Ussalry was soon bogged down by the Fau Swamp and the swarms of Nui-Rama. Hacking its way through the jungle, the force was spurred on by Sulov's encouragement to finally reach the field of the hive. Sulov expertly softened the Nui-Rama throngs before ordering a devastating charge towards the target structure in wedge formation with him at point spot. Resting in field accomodations, he led the contingent in a slog towards the entrance in the Hive. However, finding the entrance solely blocked from the swarms of wasp larvae by elemental power, Sulov perceived that the present position within the tunnel was untenable. He ordered the element-wielders to desist and led a suicidal charge into the tunnel in order to buy time and space for other groups to get within the Nui-Rama Hive and torch it. At the moment of the charge, though, Heuani fled, leaving the larvae masterless and confused. The Ussalry thus easily shattered the horde of young Nui-Rama and allowed entrance to the structure for the other attackers. After the successful assault, Sulov led the Ussalry contingent home, recording his only casualty to be the MIA Komisk Runion. Day 3 Upon returning, Sulov was called to Arkom's office, where he was officially informed that he was dishonorably discharged and banished from Onu-Koro for his insubordinacy in leading the three squadrons and participating in an unauthorized mass operation. Sulov complied and left the village after packing his possessions onto his person. However, Takua (in the guise of a grizzled Ta-Matoran) met Sulov there. After a brief conversation regarding Sulov's present state, Takua asked if Sulov would accept the duty of becoming one of the island's next true heroes, to which he answered "Yes." The satisfied pair parted ways as Sulov headed to exile in Le-Wahi. But Mussiki followed Sulov to ask him what the apparent Ta-Matoran had said, to which Sulov truthfully responded that the stranger had spoken of a prophecy that the next heroes would be Matoran. When Sulov also said that he was heading into Le-Wahi for exile, Mussiki offered to let him stay in his obscure hideaway in Onu-Wahi and Sulov accepted. Returning to Onu-Wahi, though, the pair and the tagalong Uyism were met by an Ussalry contingent under his acquaintance Gyn Kirsug. Kirsug admonished Sulov for returning and reminded him that Onu-Koronans were obliged to eliminate the presence of exiles in the Wahi, though adding that the contingent would presently spare him in the hopes that Sulov would learn. Sulov thanked Kirsug and left to Le-Wahi. Trudging through the jungle nearest the smoking Nui-Rama Hive, Sulov became aware of the sound of a great rumbling and thrashing in the jungle headed towards the ruin. Figuring there might be people yet remaining at the sight, Sulov decided to wait for the thing approaching the field and attack it if necessary. The sound revealed itself to be an infected Muaka on a rampage. Sulov thus ambushed and killed the noisemaker in a brief brawl. Visiting the ruins, though, he found them unoccupied. Exhausted, Sulov returned to the jungle, built a lean-to and entered it, and slept. A New Beginning Sulov adapted himself to his new environment and position in a week. Between the Muaka carcass and elements of the surrounding environment, he built a hut in the remote center of the Wahi near to the remains of the hive. He also constructed a small memorial for the island's militaries which participated in the assault at its obelisk. Freed from society's timetable, he rearranged his schedule to live nocturnally, as befitted his Onu-Matoran night vision. However, Sulov determined that he would still protect society and himself and so hunted infected Rahi. He also increased his training regimen to match his expanded free time. The Crucible A month after his exile, Sulov took a break to travel to Ga-Koro for Daylah's funeral. Following the service, he headed to the Crucible, a budding fight club. Sulov silently enlisted in every event he could. In the tournament's first match, he knocked out the Le-Toa Matatu. Impressed, the proprietor, Xilecki, gave Sulov food to restore his energy while warning the brawler to "be careful who you trust in later days." The warning was quickly made irrelevant when the deranged Vortixx Billetes appeared and fired into the air to intimidate the people present. Realizing the potential threat the Vortixx posed to the public, Sulov distracted Billetes with thrown tiles and lured him into the forest where he was incapable of injuring anyone else. Sulov then incapacitated Billetes and took his technology. Knowing the Ga-Koro Marines would soon appear to detain the madman, Sulov retreated to Le-Wahi and his hut. Company Man Two weeks later, Sulov's only change being training with his pistol in addition to his other weapons, he heard an approaching party while skinning a Rahi. Recognizing Reordin, he leaped down to greet them and found the group had come so that he might come with them on the quest the mysterious Ta-Matoran had adjured him to join. Sulov did not believe that he had the proper talent to belong to such a team and secretly confided this feeling to Reordin. However, Reordin reminded Sulov that the Onu-Matoran had devotion. Encouraged by Reordin's logic, Sulov agreed to join the team and left with them, taking all the supplies and weapons he could fit on his person. Sulov and his team quickly moved out of the jungle. Godslayer Businessman The New Deal Quotes "You guys are all bloody psychos." "We have not lost one Ussalmatoran yet. If we are psychos, then I rejoice, for such psychos as these will not die." -Reordin and Sulov, discussing the seemingly suicidal nature of the Ussalry contingent in the Hive Assault Combat disgusted him...Sapient beings fighting each other pained Sulov. He had seen many people throughout his short life. Some were upper-class, some lower-; some were native, some immigrant; some cruel to him and others kind. But they all had thought and unique humanity--all were capable of some good. To harm one was to harm a human, and to kill was to remove a person from the world. To engage in physical conflict with another was his last resort because it was capable of such destruction. "War is karzhani." -Sulov's thoughts on war between persons Cheers and laughs rang out from the bar as the cadets did the shots as one, almost like a family: Bane tapped Reordin on the shoulder as the glasses were set down and signaled to the corner of the club, where a single, solitary Onu-Matoran sat, fiddling with something on his iStone. The man was massive, a regular tank: he looked primitive, earthly, as though he were birthed by the island himself. Though his appearance was frightening to behold for even a second, Reordin felt a strange buzzing in the back of his head, as if he had known the Matoran all his life. Something odd in his very spirit seemed to be warning him of something, foreshadowing events to come; Reordin pushed the thoughts back and then shrugged. Bane's reply was a smirk. "I'll give you a hundred widgets to go over and punch him in the jaw." "What? No! I came out here for a vacation, not for facial rearrangement. Don't be that guy, mate." "A hundred widgets. Plus a hundred from every other guy here." Seven hundred widgets to assault a random guy: it felt dishonorable to even consider, and yet, the things Reordin could do with that kind of money suddenly began to pile up in his head, in list format, and he sighed. Feeling as though he were walking out the doors of a saloon into a gunfight with a known outlaw, he made his way over to the corner and stopped about arm's length away from the Matoran. He had no drink, and Reordin doubted the iStone was even his: something about his physical appearance, the very way he carried himself as though he were trying to disappear even though he was clearly the most massive person in the club, gave him the strong impression that this soul had grown up in poverty. A second or two passed before the Matoran looked up, and instantly, Reordin was frozen in place. '' His face, though primitive looking at first, was warm, familial, and his deep hazel eyes held such a childlike naivety, a sort of lonely, pacifistic desire for peace and friendship, that Reordin's heart grew sick at the thought of a single soul laying a finger on him in ill will. Then the tank spoke:'' "Hello zerr." -Reordin meets Sulov "I'm glad we have Sulov in our company," Stannis said in a form of agreement. Despite the Onu-Matoran's primal appearance and native equipment, Stannis had grown to like Sulov for his intelligence and resourcefulness, but most of all his attentiveness to the needs for others around him. '' -Stannis appreciates Sulov ''Having spent some time in Sulov's company, Oreius found he appreciated the silent Matoran more and more as time went on. He was no-nonsense to the point where he didn't talk unless absolutely necessary; instead of asking questions or debating things, he simply went ahead and took action. He had all the efficiency of a Guard and none of the arrogance, taking on any job and making sure it was done quickly and well. He was the kind of man Oreius could trust if things got hairy. -Oreius appreciates Sulov Sulov Koskium. Commander of Seventh Squadron, the one man (sic) that could effectively tell higher ranking officers where they could shove their career tendencies and get away with it. Because he was that good. He had been an incredibly competent leader, and Tarnok dared say that he was the best. An effective fighter, a strategist, and solid as a rock. Dependable. He always knew what needed to be done, and he didn't dare shy away from it. He had gone to Pala-Koro knowing it would cost him his home, his career, everything he had come to love, and he did it anyway. Because that was the sort of man he was. -Tarnok appreciates Sulov "I was placed on Sulov's team soon after I passed training. I fought under and alongside that Matoran for years. I fought with him, I trained with him, I shed blood with him and the rest of my squadron. Most of them are gone, dead, exiled, or retired. But you know what? I don't think Sulov had a greedy bone in his body." "A subordinate gets to know his commander, not through words but through actions. And they speak louder than all the words in the world." The Matoran uncrossed his arms, and looked at the Regiment Commander with an expression that spoke of sadness. "You never got the chance to know him. Or maybe you did, and you didn't take it. And I feel sorry for you." "Because the two of you were fighting for the same thing all along. In each of your own ways, you tried to accomplish the same thing. But you couldn't see it. Sulov was always an idealist, it was why he could keep going, and never give up. For a long time I wondered how he could, and it was because he had his ideals and he believed in them. That was probably why I could never understand, because I was always looking at the darkness in the nature of sapient beings. He looked for the good."' "Defending him might be punishable by law. But I'll take whatever punishment is coming. I'll defend him because I owe him more than I'll ever be able to repay." The Onu-Matoran turned, and started for the door. "You'll do what you think is right. Just like I'll do what I think is right. Maybe we won't see eye to eye, but I hope that maybe one day you'll realize that we're both fighting for the same thing. Just like you and Sulov were all those years." -Tarnok defends Sulov to Arkom “Sulov... inspired men ... improved efficiency ... of operations. Stood tall ... in the face of danger. Was ... embodying the pride of ... Protector." -Uyism defends Sulov to Arkom "The Maru's duty is solely to fight the darkness. Keep it that way." ''-Sulov exhorts Oreius'' Relationships Allies Stannis Stannis is Sulov's commander. As such, they do not have a friendship but are professional acquaintances who each have a responsibility to the other. Reordin Sulov and Reordin are engaged in a strong platonic relationship. As close friends, they share deep respect and trust for each other. Lepidran Oreius Sulov and Oreius are acquaintances with little more than the professional relationship of their shared Toa Team binding them. However, each sees respectable qualities in the other and Sulov desires friendship with his fellow Toa. Aurax Sulov barely knew Aurax before his untimely demise. As such, he regarded him as an allied acquaintance but not a friend, similar to his thoughts on Korero. Leah Sulov and Leah were not acquainted before fate placed them both in Stannis' company. Leah consideres Sulov a good friend and, thanks in no small part to Reordin, respects and admires his many abilities. They share the trait of looking out more for those they care about than for themselves. Korero Sulov and Korero are acquaintances due to their shared team. However, they do not share a friendly relationship. Kol Uskey Enemies Hiemalis Trivia *Sulov, like Aurax, is one of the victors of Nuju Metru's Matoran Contest to determine what matoran will play an elevated role in the storyline of the BZPRPG III. *The epithet above Sulov's Profile is 'The Exile'. This seemingly refers to his nature as an exile of his home -Koro. *Outside of the game, Sulov has obtained the nickname 'Shovelhand' in reference to his prosthetic left hand's saperka-blade. *Sulov is the first matoran in BZIII canon to kill a Rahkshi unassisted and survive the feat. *Sulov had a notably thick accent previous to his occupation as a hunter that confused many players. It gradually disappeared with time due to this confusion, justified in-game by his increasing need to talk with foreigners more clearly. * Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa Maru Category:Onu-Toa